A Chilling Promise
by NightShadow131
Summary: Legolas and Estel are forced into a fight during a snowstorm. Extension of a scene from 'Without You' but can be read alone.
1. Trapped

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR, or any of the characters.

I thought I would start off the new year with a story on the thirteenth--my favorite number. n.n I'm hoping this will be the start of a year with more stories to come, the last few years have been very sad indeed.

This story is actually an extention from a scene in my story Without You. I very much hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what ya think. n.n

* * *

**A Chilling Promise**

**Chapter One: Trapped**

"Estel, something approaches!" a blonde elf shouted above the roaring wind.

"What is it?" the man asked in return, his dark hair whipping across his face.

Legolas paused, listening and watching, but his stallion was restless. Snow swirled around them and he brought up a hand to block it. "Wargs," he finally whispered.

Estel swore under his breath.

They were on their way back from Mirkwood, having 'rescued' Legolas. They were close to Imladris and now they were having problems. First snow and heavy winds and now wargs.

"How many?" he asked, trying to see what the elf saw.

"I know not," Legolas replied, concern seeping through his voice. "We need to hide."

It would be too risky to fight in this weather, especially for Estel. The man was freezing, his hands cramping and it was getting harder to move.

"I saw a place not too far back..." Estel started as he patted his stallion reassuringly.

"We cannot go back. We shall have to go forward, and quickly," the archer cut him off.

Moving again, he picked up the pace.

They moved as fast as possible, eyes scanning for a place to hide.

All of a sudden, Legolas jumped off his horse and sent it running. He didn't want to send him off, but didn't want him to get hurt either. He then pulled out his twin knives, holding them out defensively.

Estel was confused, but trusted Legolas and quickly followed suit.

A growl carried on the wind.

A warg slowly started to circle them, saliva dripped off its teeth.

"There's another to our left," Legolas whispered to the man beside him in warning. "And a third to the right," he amended.

Estel cursed under his breath.

And it was too late.

Two wargs jumped at Estel, and he sprang out of the way.

Legolas immediately went to aid his friend but was cut off by the last warg.

He glanced over at Estel and then back at the warg in front of him.

Sighing in frustration, the elf charged.

He would have to finish this one off quickly.

A warg roared in pain as Estel's blade cut open its eye and the second leaped at him in fury.

Estel tried to roll out of the way but his limbs were numb and slow, and the creature bit into his shoulder.

The man cried out in surprise and pain.

He clenched his teeth in frustration.

Legolas felled his warg just in time to look over at Estel's angered shout as he thrust his sword into the throat of the one that was attached to him.

Legolas gasped in horror and immediately ran over to the remaining warg.

Before the warg had time to react to the sudden assault, the wood-elf took it down.

"Estel!" he shouted and ran over to his friend. The man was trying to push the warg off, a grimace marring his handsome features.

Legolas helped get it off and then pushed Estel back down as he tried to sit up.

"Let me see it," the elf said firmly.

"We need to move," Estel demanded in return, trying to get up again.

And he was right.

They needed to get out of there. There could be more on the way.

"Where are the healing supplies?" Legolas commanded. He stood up and looked around.

"Most were on the horses but I have a few," the man said through gritted teeth. The pain was intensifying. Heat inveloped his shoulder. However, he was determined to get out of there.

He stood and swayed slightly.

Legolas cursed silently and grabbed onto his stubborn friend. "We shall find shelter for the night," he said with no room for argument.

Estel's teeth chattered as he nodded. He held his shoulder while Legolas led him along.

The snowstorm was getting worse as the dark slowly crept in. There was no way they would make it back to Imadris before nightfall.

He inwardly sighed. This would be a long night.

By the time they finally found a suitable shelter, Estel was thoroughly miserable and leaned heavily on Legolas.

Legolas glanced at Estel's head on his shoulder in concern. The man was stumbling a lot and breathing hard.

They had found a cave for the night. Not the most welcome of shelters but it would be one of the best in the snowstorm.

After checking for any dangers, Legolas had helped Estel sit down and then slowly leaned him back against the cave's wall.

He hadn't wanted to risk a fire but they were far enough back into the cave that none of the remaining light touched them. Besides, nightfall would be too soon and they needed their sight.

"Stay here and awake, Estel," the archer demanded, worried for his friend. It tore at him to leave him alone in his current state. He would not go far, though it would be hard to find branches with the heavy snowfall. He only hoped it wouldn't take too long.

Before leaving, Legolas quickly wrapped a bandage around the wound and told Estel to put pressure on it again. They had to at least stop bleeding.

With a last concered look at his friend, Legolas fled the cave and quickly started searching.

Unfortunately, it took a lot longer than Legolas had hoped and he was extremely anxious to return. He wondered at the state Estel would be in.

It was almost completely dark out now and the elf listened intently to the sounds around him, listening for any dangers. Luckily, it seemed there were no more wargs.

Legolas ran back to the cave, back to his friend, still careful not to drop any of the precious branches.

He slid onto his knees near the man, dropping his load and built his fire.

To his utter fear, Estel's eyes were closed tightly, his breath came in quick pants and sweat matted dark strands to his face. His hand no longer pressed against the wound.

"Estel, mellon-nin, open your eyes," Legolas pleaded, a hand gripping the man's good shoulder.

Estel's eyes merely flickered. Legolas' heart skipped a beat. He had already grown so weak!

He forced himself to snap out of it and pulled the man as carefully as he could next to the fire.

Estel let out a gasp of pain at the sudden movement and tried to resist.

"Nay, Estel, do not move," the blonde said softly, laying the man down slowly, prepared for more resistance.

He sighed in relief when Estel stayed still. However, he shivered from the cold and pain that wracked his body.

Legolas pulled off the man's overcoat, tunic and undershirt quickly, whispering apologetic words at the pain he unintentionally caused. However, he put the clothing over the man's chest and the uninjured arm to keep him warmer.

Legolas gasped at the sight of the wound.

The warg had bitten deeply and the skin was raw around the edges.

He swore under his breath again. Estel had undoubtedly lost more blood than he had thought. At least it had stopped bleeding before Estel had let go. He knew he should have treated the man before they looked for shelter!

He wished even more than before that they had all their supplies and that their horses were with them.

He made a quick prayer for their horses before digging into the little bag of herbs and bandages they had left. He could at least be thankful that they had any.

He ran to the cave's mouth with a pot and threw some snow into it. Kneeling next to the fire and Estel again, he held the pot above the fire and soon added the herbs.

Estel had insisted that they carry a pot and two cups with them since their journey had gone too well. Legolas just wished he had also been so persistant about the extra pack of herbs. It amazed him how they had skipped something so important.

However, he had what he needed. He hoped.

He fished out a cup and poured the mixture in it. He added a little more snow to cool it down and then leaned over Estel.

He tapped the side of Estel's face, saying, "Drink this for me, mellon-nin."

It took a couple tries, but he was relieved to get Estel to drink all of it on his own.

Legolas gently lowered him. "Hannon le. Stay with me, Estel," he whispered. He kept talking, repeating words of encouragement, afraid that the man would fall asleep. He wanted to keep him awake. With the cold and the blood loss, he was deeply concerned and frightened for his friend's life.

Legolas continued to speak while treating the wound, and once in a while he was rewarded with a response. He cleaned it thoroughly and put a salve on it, hoping to prevent infection and then rewrapped it. He felt better after it was all done. However, Estel was no longer aware of what was going on and no longer responded to questions.

The elf pulled Estel's clothing more on top of him. He took out their blankets and tucked them under the cold form.

The wood-elf let the fire burn down for a while and then laid next to his friend, giving him more warmth.

"Everything is going to be well, Estel. _You_ are going to be well," he reassured, telling himself more than the man. It hurt to see Estel so helpless. He was always so full of life; he hated to see him like this, hated to see the caring eyes closed, his helping hands frozen, his laughter choked.

Legolas snapped himself out of his despair and focused on his surroundings, listening for any abnormal sounds. He was unsure of how long the cave would remain unoccupied. They couldn't afford to have anything sneak up on them.

Every once in a while Legolas would check on the wound, checking its progress and for any signs of infection.

He knew the temperature was dropping. At first he put more of the branches he had gathered on the fire. However, when Estel's chills increased as the temperature fell even lower, Legolas took off his tunic and undershirt and pushed aside the layers on the man. He laid back down, pilling all the layers around them.

He didn't know what else to do.

Another hour later, Legolas was startled when Estel suddenly shifted and groaned. The man hadn't moved since he had treated his shoulder.

He looked at Estel's face and almost shot up in shock at his flushed expression. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to think.

Legolas slowly sat up, careful to disturb the clothing as least as possible. After he sat up, he rearranged the cltohing again and pulled off the dressing on the wound.

Legolas sucked in his breath. The area around the bite was puckered and red. Despite his attention, it had obviously becoming infected.

He gritted his teeth.

Estel groaned again and turned his head to the side weakly.

"Shh, you are all right," he tried to assure the man.

But it wasn't all right.

Estel wasn't all right.

He was chilled, injured and now had a fever from an infection. They had limited amount of supplies and there was a snowstorm outside. They had no horses. They had to wait to return to Imladris when they were so close, when Estel needed treatment, needed his warm bed.

No.

Estel was not all right.


	2. Waiting for Hope

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

Alright. Finally, right? xD Well, I really hope you will all enjoy this chapter. n.n This is actually the last one. Yup, already. Short one I was doing to get my muse back. Unfortunately, WoW has run away with it for the time being... I shall try to steal it back! -.-

Let me know what ya think. n.n

* * *

**A Chilling Promise**

**Waiting for Hope**

Legolas grew more and more anxious as time went by. He knew Estel needed help and knew that he could no longer provide it. He had to get Estel back to Elrond. He had thought about carrying him there, however, it was quite far by foot and the snowstorm still raged on. He feared Estel couldn't handle the added cold.

He didn't know what to do.

He had to wait until someone found them. The wood-elf prayed that their horses had made it back already; that someone had found them.

"Legolas, do not..."

The distressed words caught his attention and he snapped his attention to the man.

He cursed himeslf for his negligence.

"No, Legolas," Estel tried to shout.

Legolas could tell the man was caught up in fevered dreams, and his heart clenched in pain. Estel's voice came out as a croak pass chapped lips.

Legolas placed a gentle hand on Estel's cheek, whispering what he hoped were encouraging words.

However, the young man didn't respond to the words and kept tossing and turning.

"Estel, mellon-nin, please wake," the elf pleaded. It hurt to see his friend like this. If only they had gone faster on the way back.

He shook Estel's shoulders. "Please, Estel..."

Finally, Estel snapped out of his nightmare with a gasp.

He was met with Legolas' sapphire gaze.

Legolas didn't know what the dream had been about but he was just grateful Estel was awake.

He turned around and reached for a cup, trying to keep the warmth with Estel. He carefully poured the drink into the cup. It still contained no sleeping herbs, for he felt it was now especially important that Estel stay awake.

He helped Estel drink and then set the cup aside.

For hours Legolas talked to Estel about random things: past conversations, past trips (future ones), past contests, past lessons. He talked about anything that came to mind, anything besides the current situation and current fears.

The whole while Legolas stayed close under the covers to keep the man warm. Fear shot through him whenever his mind wandered to the chill temperature.

When the stormy eyes would close Legolas would nudge him and make some sort of joke or sly comment to make Estel open his eyes.

Soon, the eyes began to stay closed longer until Legolas could no longer get them to re-open.

Panic gripped him and he almost lost hope.

He took a deep breath.

He had to keep trying.

His face was grim as he changed Estel's dressings again. It looked no better.

"What shall I do with you?" he whispered sadly. It had to be one or both of them, and he fervently wished he could have spared his friend the pain. At least if it had been him they wouldn't have had to worry about the cold as much. Unfortunately, they were never able to choose anything when it came to their injuries.

Legolas sat there in the quiet, the crackle of the fire the only sound besides Estel's harsh breathing.

And Legolas was grateful for the two sounds.

However, not half an hour later the elf heard a third join in.

He snapped his head up and listened, half in hope and half in dread.

He listened for the longest time as the sound came closer to the cave's entrance.

Legolas started to move, his hands silpping down to his twin knives, which he had set down next to him.

Then he recognized the sound: a deer.

They were in no danger.

He settled back down.

Then he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had held. He just didn't know what he would do if he had to fight at a time like this...

What felt like hours later, Estel groaned again.

Legolas closed his eyes sadly.

"Legolas?" a voice said softly, startling said elf.

He opened his eyes quickly and looked at Estel. The man sounded coherent for the first time since they had entered the cave.

"Aye, mellon-nin, I'm here." He could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to hug his friend tightly. However, he held himself back, knowing it would do the man no good.

He could already see the pain in the grey eyes.

"Where are we?" Estel asked in confusion, eyes darting around. He tried to sit up but was stopped by a slender hand. It was then he realized how they were even laying and why it was slightly warmer than he remembered.

"A cave," Legolas stiffly replied. He still didn't like caves and only went into them when necessary, but he also didn't like the fact that they were stuck in the cave.

"Forgive me," the man said contritely, closing his eyes. It was getting harder to keep them open.

"There is nothing to forgive," the elf said with a small smile.

There was a long pause. Legolas was finally at a loss as to what to say.

A grimace covered Estel's features.

Legolas felt terrible for the situation and wished that they could be in their own warm beds.

He sighed deeply and shook his head when Estel looked quizzically at him. He didn't need to pile anything else onto his friend's plate. He definitely had enough to deal with already.

Legolas handed Estel another cup of the herbs, helping him drink. The man's hands were most uncooperative and barely moved.

Looking into the pot, he nearly let out another sigh. They were almost out. He wasn't sure if what herbs they had left would be enough for another batch.

Helplessness was eating away at him.

Estel shivered violently and tried to cover himself up more but sucked in a deep breath when he moved his injured shoulder.

Legolas frowned deeply and laid back down in resignation when Estel stopped moving.

He could tell that Estel was drifting and his fears started all over again. He did everything to keep the man's eyes open or at least keep him awake.

Just when he thought he had failed, Estel spoke, saying Legolas' name barely above a whisper.

His heart raced. This was a good sign, right?

Estel licked his dry lips before trying to continue. He was very weak and it scared Legolas to know this.

However, he leaned over his friend and listened intently.

"I-I want you to make a promise," Estel managed each word with a struggle.

Legolas froze, his smile faltered and his breath caught in his throat. A terrible feeling gripped his heart tightly.

He nodded, not trusting his voice, even though the grey eyes were closed again.

Still, Estel continued, "I want you to promise that you shall go on after..."

The blonde shook his head in confusion. Dread raged against hope. "I do not understand, mellon-nin."

He refused to.

"After I die..." the human said, his already quiet words getting quieter as they trailed off.

Legolas became alarmed when Estel didn't talk or even so much as twitch.

"You will live. You are going to," Legolas firmly stated, fully believing it, though he wasn't sure if it was because Estel would pass the night and make it until help arrived or if it was because of the despair already crushing him.

The silver eyes opened slowly, at first flooding the archer with relief and then he noted that the sparkle in the usually shimmering eyes was lost and was replaced with pain, sadness and determination. "Promise me."

And his eyes pleaded too.

Legolas nodded; a tear fell. "I promise."

Another tear fell and he felt Estel's hand move slightly towards his.

He immediately grabbed the hand, knowing his friend's intent and squeezed gently.

"You will live," he restated. It was far too early for Estel.

Estel's eyes closed and he gave Legolas a small smile.

Legolas qucikly checked the man's pulse.

It was slow but still there.

However, he did not feel much relief, for he wondered if he could make it through the night. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't be able to put on a search at this time. Not only was it too dangerous at night, but the wind and snow were too fierce. They would never be able to find them. As it was, it was already up to a lot of luck.

And he prayed to the Valar that they would send help quick.

Legolas stoked the fire and then laid back down for a long night with Estel.

He frequently checked the man's pulse and eventually rested his hand on his arm as it became weaker.

Panic and despair had a tight hold on him and he could feel exhaustion sinking in. His emotions were taking their toll.

However, he would stay alert for Estel.

The wind howled through the cave, growing louder as the minutes passed. The storm was only getting worse.

He had been considering carrying Estel back as the storm slowed despite the risk, despite everything. At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to see in front of him and the man would only be more cold.

The prince cursed their luck.

It wasn't until light permeated the cave that Legolas heard another noise. The wind had finally started to calm.

The wood-elf almost jumped up in the hope that it was help.

He forced him to be still and listen. There had been no reason to assume it was help, let alone a person. It was early yet.

He tensed as the sound came closer to the cave's entrance; then entered.

He froze in disappointment--at himself and the situation.

He had let himself get worked up over a tiny noise and it had ended up coming from a tiny squirrel.

Letting out a deep sigh, he relaxed but then quickly checked Estel's pulse.

He ground his teeth in frustration. Was there nothing he could do?

Legolas looked at his friend's face. His cheeks were silghtly flushed from the fever but his face was pale overall and his lips were dry and cracked. The mixture of clothes and blankets were pulled up to his neck and securely wrapped and tucked under both of them.

He felt tears well-up and he quickly looked up, blinking rapidly. He had to be strong. The wait was making him go mad, though, and he wasn't sure how much longer Estel could survive under these conditions.

The snowstorm had finally stopped and a still silence and taken over.

It wasn't until hours later before any noise was heard. However, he merely stared at Estel, keeping watch over any change and, honestly, focusing more on his heartbeat than the new noise.

He thought he heard voices but figured it was just his imagination.

The noise was coming closer.

Since it was now a potential threat, Legolas listened carefully and reached for his knives.

Other noises joined in with the first and he was postive he heard voices.

"Estel! Legolas!" They now shouted from the cave's entrance. He easily recognized the voices and was lightheaded from excitement.

"Help is here, mellon-nin," he told Estel, smiling, though the man could neither hear nor see him.

"Down here! Thank the Valar," the murmured the last part in appreciation. As it was, he was still unsure if Estel would live.

Even though he had made that earlier promise to Estel, he didn't know if he would be able to hold up to it.

However, help was finally here. He didn't have to worry.

The blonde stood and took off the clothes, quickly putting the blankets back over Estel. Then he proceeded to take apart their makeshift camp while the others made their way to them.

Elladan and Elrohir were the first to get to them.

"Is he...?" Elrohir started in fear, staring at his younger brother.

Elladan wondered the same thing but would not finish the question.

"Nay, but he needs help quick," Legolas answered, stopping brieftly to look at his friend.

Elrond followed with a few warriors behind him, the rest were outside of the cave. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of his son. He looked so pale.

Kneeling beside Estel, he checked his pulse and was not reassured. He picked him up with the blankets wrapped carefully around him and carried him back to their horses. Time could not be wasted.

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were close behind--the twins having helped the archer pack things up. Legolas was grateful to be moving and even more so when they exited the cave, for a couple different reasons. The first thing he was greeted with was his stallion waiting for him. He smiled and put his face between his hands, leaning his head against the horse's.

"Hannon le, mellon-nin," he whispered, knowing the horse had retrieved help. He was glad he had made it.

However, the reunion was short-lived as everyone mounted and sped off. They had to ride fast.

The party arrived back at the House of Elrond during the late afternoon, with Elrond being the first one there.

Elrond, Legolas and the twins dismounted at the door, leaving their horses. Th elf-lord quickly told the warriors to bring their horses to the stables.

The four ran to the healing wing. Estel hadn't stirred the entire time and they feared the worst.

Elrond laid Estel on one of the beds and had Elladan push the bed carefully next to the fire.

He had told the staff to keep the fire going for when Estel and Legolas returned. He had known the man would be cold but he hadn't expected him to be in such condition. Still, he was grateful.

He had Elrohir fetch some warm clothes for Estel while he brewed some tea.

"His shoulder was bitten by a warg and became infected," Legolas informed the elder elf before he started his examine.

Elrond paused and nodded. So that was why they hadn't made it back and why the man had a fever, and a high one at that.

Once finished with the healing tea, Elrond slowly fed it to the still unconscious Estel. Setting the cup aside, he undressed the man (pulling the blankets over him) and took a look at his shoulder.

Legolas stood there and watched, feeling useless. He should have done something more, should have done something so Estel wouldn't be in such condition, he should have treated him better...

Suddenly, a hand squeezed his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head and found Elladan smiling in reassurance at him. Legolas gave a small smile in return but then returned his attention back to their brother and friend.

After Elrond had done all he could, he put Estel in the warm clothes Elrohir had brought back and then piled blankets on top of him, tucking them tightly around him.

Elrond laid a gentle hand on Estel's cheek, watching him sadly.

Now, all they could do was wait and hope.

"Forgive me," Legolas said quietly, distress plainly heard in his voice.

The elder elf turned to look at the archer.

"Nay, penneth, this is no fault of yours. I know you did all you could," he assured Legolas, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Legolas said nothing. He still felt like he could have done something more. He did appreciate the kind words, though.

Elrond smiled and pulled Legolas into a hug. "It's good to see you," he finally greeted the Mirkwood prince, and pulled back to look at him with a smile.

Legolas smirked at the elf-lord.

* * *

It was a very long wait.

The first night had been the hardest since they were all so unsure about Estel's survival. It was especially hard since even Elrond didn't know.

However, much to their relief, Estel had made it through that night, and his temperature had gradually risen back to normal, or as normal as it could be with a fever.

Estel's fever had been a great concern but it finally broke two days later.

Elrond and the twins tried to convince Legolas to get some rest. They had known that he would not even attempt to while Estel's condition was so serious. Indeed, none of them had rested since they had gotten back.

Still, the stubborn prince refused. He would not rest until Estel's silver eyes opened.

And the three had no choice but to drop the subject. They knew how much Legolas beat himself up over what had happened.

However, they all grew anxious when Estel still hadn't awaken three days later. They had thought he was well on his way to recovery, but his closed eyes indicated otherwise.

Legolas' exhausted body was having difficulty trying to cooperate with him. His distressed emotions only wearied him more.

He watched Estel closely, wating for a sign, anything.

His eyes started to close.

He snapped them back open and shifted in the chair he now resided in.

Slowly, they closed again.

They betrayed him at last and wouldn't listen to his commands to open.

Elrohir nudged Elladan's arm and then pointed at Legolas.

They looked at each other and smiled as if saying it was about time.

............

He was disoriented at first and vaguely had no idea where he was.

His body felt like it was floating and... warm, though his shoulder was numb.

He forced his eyes open, curiosity winning.

What had happened? Where was he?

His grey eyes shifted around the room without moving his head.

Excited voices were suddenly heard, though they kept hushed.

Someone's face came in to view and he closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly before opening them again.

He was seeing double.

"Estel," a voice started, dripping with concern and joy.

Wait.

It was Elladan and Elrohir.

He hadn't been seeing double.

"Where...?" he cut off, coughing. His voice was raspy, his throat dry. He felt like he had been asleep forever, yet his eyelids were heavy.

"Home, Estel," Elrohir replied while Elladan poured some water for him.

Home?

Where had he been?

"Legolas?" he tried to shout, but could only croak out. Why was he so concerned about Legolas again, he wondered in confusion.

"Shh, he's well," Elrond calmed the man, stopping all movement. "See? He's right next to you..." He glanced toward the archer.

Estel blinked his eyes lethargically and looked almost above him. He couldn't believe he had missed his friend!

He frowned when he truly looked at Legolas. His eyes were closed and he realized that he should have awaken by now.

"He's only exhausted. You were asleep for nearly five days, brother," Elladan explained softly.

Estel's eyes widened in shock.

Then he remembered. The cave, and then that a sudden warmth had come over him when it had been so cold.

He knew that Legolas had fought hard to save his life. He had been so close to death that he had had Legolas make him a promise.

Estel smiled warmly at Legolas and stiffly moved his hand up to his friend's outstretched one.

He took the slender hand into his own and held it gently.

Crystal blue eyes slowly fell onto Estel's.

He froze.

Then he grinned back and squeezed Estel's hand.


End file.
